Ken (Bee Movie)
Ken is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 15th full-length animated feature film Bee Movie. He is the ex-boyfriend of a florist named Vanessa Bloome, who is friends with a talking bee named Barry B. Benson (the protagonist of the film). He was voiced by Patrick Warburton. Personality Ken is shown to be a short-tempered and energetic individual. He is an argumentative rival who hates bees and honey. Despite his flaws, he can occasionally be self-motivated and persuasive when he plays tennis. Appearance Ken is a slender, handsome, muscular man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white short-sleeved shirt with two blue stripes, tan shorts, and blue and white shoes. Role in the film Ken was first seen playing tennis with Vanessa, both not noticing Barry on the ball after being stuck on it while he was with the pollen jocks. He is later seen again when he and his friend Andy and his girlfriend were talking. Just as Ken saw Barry on Andy's girlfriend's guacamole, he got out his winter boots and prepared to squash him, but Vanessa comes in and stops him. She rips up his brochure so she can set Barry free, berating Ken for believing that his life has more value than that of Barry's. Later, it is shown that Vanessa and he have yogurt night on every part of the week, and when Barry shows up, he is confused about Barry and Vanessa's team up to sue the humans for stealing the honey. She takes him out so she and Barry can be alone, which raises Ken's fuse. As Barry and Vanessa manage to strength their case at court against the honey companies (represented by their lawyer Layton T. Montgomery), Ken becomes very jealous of Barry and arrives to Vanessa's place, where he prepares to kill Barry in Vanessa's bathroom with an Italian Vogue and by flushing him down the toilet, to no success. Upon seeing this, Vanessa stops Ken and berates him for his jealousy against Barry, but Ken refuses to let go of it, resulting an annoyed Vanessa in breaking up with Ken and telling him to leave. An upset Ken reluctantly leaves, but not before he tells Barry that he would rather eat artificial sweeteners instead of honey. Ken is last seen at the epilogue, upset that Vanessa and Barry have started a real estate/honey/flower shop together after they won the case. However, an annoyed Andy drags Ken away, telling him to let it go and get on with his life. Quotes Gallery Ken.jpg Maxresdefaultbeemoviekenvillainsevilstare.jpg|Ken's evil stare. Maxresdefaultkenbeemovievillainsevilgrin.jpg|Ken's evil grin. Ken_POO_WATER!!!.gif|"OH POO WATER" Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9737.jpg|Ken's defeat. Trivia *He was voiced by Patrick Warburton, who is best known for playing the voices of Joe Swanson from Family Guy, Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove, and Ian in Open Season. *Ken says that he prefers sugar free artificial sweeteners made by man, though earlier, he was eating frozen yogurt and yogurt comes from the milk of a cow. *Ken is similar to Gaston; they are good-looking, but they are also psychotically jealous and try to kill the protagonists who are dating their women. *Despite being the secondary antagonist of the film, Ken is a fan favorite, and probably more normal, or even dangerous than the lawyer. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:In Love Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Love rivals Category:Sadists Category:Rivals Category:Rogues Category:Cowards Category:Mischievous Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Mentally Ill Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Betrayed Category:Xenophobes Category:Grey Zone Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Traitor